Burning Obsession Yandere! Zuko
by an.ambivalent
Summary: His love for her blazed brightly like the fire he bended. His desire for her was fire red like the fire that was the cause of his scar. His need to tend to her burned brighter than the eternal flame. He was in love with her to the point where his blazing love for her, became a burning obsession Yandere! Zuko one-shots Reader-insert
1. Chapter 1

**Scαяѕ**

His amber eyes followed all her movements. He observed her every single action - minuscule or vast. He watched her with envious amber eyes as her feet skidded across the floor of the Romanesque arti-textured building, that was incorporated out of marbles and stones, gracefully. She moved with a certain elegance that was not visible at it's fullest. That is because she was dancing with another man other than himself, a man completely inexperienced, who did not deserve to lay a finger on her.

The dance was thrown in his honour to celebrate the victory of the Fire Nation, and the death of the Avatar. However, the young prince was not enjoying himself because his desired partner, the one he wished to dance with, was in the company of another's. For this reason, the infuriated Prince Zuko, who stood tall, leaning against a pillar, glared with venom at the dancing couple. The sight of the unknown man's arms around his beloved's waist made him feel utterly revolted. He desperately desired to burn the arms of the unknown man, for he was touching _his_ beloved.

A few moments later, Zuko was approached by his sister, Azula. She stood beside him as she stared at him for a few seconds, with a frown on her face. Then, her eyes followed her brother's, leading her to the spot where two people were dancing carelessly, lost in their own world. She observed them for a mere seconds, before a smirk appeared on her sadistic looking face.

"So, is she the one?" Azula inquired, her smirk widening.

Zuko glanced at his sister from the corner of his eyes, before he looked back to the couple once again. "I don't know what you're talking about," He replied with a vacant voice.

"Oh Zuzu~ Do you really I wouldn't be able to tell when you're lying to me?" She began smirking. Zuko peered at her before he glared at her in annoyance. This only caused Azula's smirk to widen. "I know she's the one that you dumped Mai for," The raven-haired princess noted.

"I have no idea what you-"

"Yeah, yeah, you have no idea what I am talking about," Azula interrupted Zuko as she waved her hand in mid-air dismissively. Once again, she received a glare from the raven-haired male.

Azula returned his glare with a frown before she sighed heavily. "Say whatever you want, but let me hint you about a few things on the girl you're watching. Her name is [Name]. She is the daughter of the head of the [Surname] co-operation. They're one of our biggest funders," Azula began.

"I don't care," Zuko interfered. This caused Azula to frown before she smirked. She turned away from Zuko as she shrugged and said, "So you say, Zuzu. But just to let you know...not that 'you care,' the guy she's dancing with is her fiancée. They're marriage is fixed for next week, _not that you care_. But if were you, I would make my move right now. I mean, it is a bit cold in here, don't you think? Some heat would be perfect," Azula said smirking, while she pointed towards the left side of her face.

This caused Zuko to narrow his eyes at her. He opened his mouth to respond to her, but Azula cut him off once more.

"It looks like their dance has ended," She said smirking, and tilting her head towards the [H/C] female. Zuko's eyes drifted towards the direction Azula motioned towards. There he saw the [H/C] female holding a red beverage in her hands, while she was giggling. That innocent sight of her caused Zuko's lips to twitch up slightly. However then, his eyes drifted to her waist, and the tan arm wrapped around it. Instantly, Zuko's lips twitched downwards in a frown, and he began to glare at the couple with amber eyes that held great hatred. And so, the Prince walked over to the happily chatting couple.

Zuko tapped the brunet's shoulder that had his arm wrapped around _his_ [Name].

"Excuse me," Zuko called. The brunet along with [Name] turned their heads towards the speaker who had spoke. [E/C] eyes met amber eyes. Zuko's eyes widened impossibly huge when he made an eye-contact with glimmering [E/C] eyes. He felt himself gasp silently, as he now struggled to breath.

He had never caught the glimpse of her alluring face this close before. He could feel his face heat up due to how beautiful the [H/C] female was. She had a small oval face that was cuter than a puppy's face. Her sculpted nose went along perfectly with her high cheek-bones. Her full luscious rosy red lips complimented her face beautifully. Zuko felt himself in a daze as he continued to stare at [Name]. However, when he heard his name being called, he snapped out of his daze.

"Prince Zuko, it's a pleasure to meet you," The brunet from next to [Name] said, bowing.

"The pleasure is mine," Zuko muttered, bowing as well. Then, Zuko stood tall his eyes drifting to [Name], who gave him a friendly yet nervous smile.

"My sincere apologizes. I would bow but currently, I have my hands full," She said, pointing towards the glass she held in her hand.

Her silvery voice sounded extremely soothing to Zuko. He smiled at her before saying, "That's okay, [Name]," He began. To his response, he received an innocent smile from the [H/C] female. Afterwards, Zuko's face turned emotionless and he towards the brunet that stood next to [Name].

"I heard you were getting to married to Miss. [Name]. So I am assuming, that you'll be a big part of our Nation's funding," Zuko said.

"That's the plan," The brunet replied, grinning.

"If that is the case, then I would like to talk about a few things with you... That is if you don't mind," Zuko said, addressing the question to both [Name] and the brunet.

"Nonsense! I'll be extremely happy to," The brunet said, before [Name] had the chance to talk.

"Great, this way then," Zuko said smirking.

"We'll be back," The brunet said, kissing [Name] on the cheek. This caused the [H/C] female to blush, and a certain raven-haired male to narrow his eyes at them.

"Bye!" [Name] smiling and waving, as Zuko and her fiancée walked out of the ball room.

Three people stood beside him, conversing with one another and occasionally, with the Fire Prince himself. However, unknown to them, the prince completely ignored what they said, for he was too busy watching a certain someone. Well, one person was aware of his trance.

"Aren't you

After a while of watching them dance, . So, Zuko decided to excuse himself from 


	2. Chapter 2

**Aυdιвle**

It all began when Zuko became part of Team Avatar. He had never had an encounter with her before.. That was until he met her at the Boiling Rock, during their rescue mission to save Sokka's father. He saw her angelic face when Sokka and himself were disguised as Fire Prison Guards, and they were looking out at the open area, where all the prisoners wandered about.

Sokka had been disappointed when he found no trace of his father at the Boiling Rock, and he simply thought that his and Zuko's self-sacrifice was utterly useless. However, his discouraged self had soon changed to his encouraged self when he saw two people that he could rescue. He had enthusiastically pointed towards the said two people. One of them sat on a rock with a down-hearted expression, who Sokka had referred to as "Suki." The other person was standing alone, isolating themselves from the crowd. They had a doleful look on their face, while their aurora radiated nothing but desolation. Sokka had referred to her as, "[Name]."

Her appearance, and her name were both unfamiliar to Zuko, which made him assume that he had never met her before. However, despite not ever meeting her before, when Zuko mumbled her name, he relished the way it rolled of his tongue, and how alluring it sounded to his ears. Only the sound of her name, had caused Zuko's heart to flutter in his chest like a caged bird. So, when the raven-haired Prince saw her closely, when his golden-coloured eyes met her glistening gorgeous eyes, he had felt himself drift to cloud nine. He had never seen such magnificent eyes. Her eyes that masked her emotions and yet they showed a slight bit of sadness. He felt his own emotions reflect in her eyes. That is what began his infatuation.

The moment they escaped Boiling Rock, Zuko had wasted no time in approaching [Name], and introducing himself to her. The said female had simply nodded in acknowledgement, and gave him no response. Her lack of response had enraged the raven-haired prince slightly, but he let it go, thinking she was shy.

However, Zuko was starting to loose his patience. Day after day, he approached her and talked to her. But no matter what he said, no matter how much he flattered her, how much he complimented her, she **never replied.** She never once uttered a single word around him. All she did was listen. She would just listen to Zuko talk, never sharing her opinion or her thoughts on what Zuko said. She rarely conveyed her emotions, which meant that for most of their conversation, she kept a straight face, leading him to believe that she could careless. But still, Zuko kept on trying over and over again, talking about different things to get her to speak.

After a few weeks, Zuko felt himself fall in love with her more and more each passing day. His feelings for her became quite clear because he had began to stutter, and blush around her. Obviously, this came to a surprise to everyone. But when they realized how Zuko felt for [Name], they began to tease him and give him false hope, that [Name] and him could become a couple. So, when the Fire Nation's Prince couldn't take it anymore, he confessed to [Name].

"Hi um.. Zuko here," He began, a pink hue appearing on his cheeks as he averted his eyes away from [Name], who looked at him with a stotic face. Nervously, he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, feeling as if her emotionless [E/C] eyes were staring right into his soul. He inhaled and exhaled, before he began to speak once again.

"I uh just wanted to tell you that I uh.. I .. I-I think you have really pretty eyes," He muttered. To his response, [Name] said nothing. She simply tilted her head at him with confused eyes.

"Actually um.. Pretty is an understatement.. I think they're magnificent, and.. That's not the point!" Zuko hissed to himself, slapping his forehead, and stomping his right foot in frustration.

[Name] said nothing. However, there was something different about her from her usual self. It was her eyes. They did not mask her emotions, because clear confusion and surprise were evident within them. Zuko had noticed this, which caused him to smile slightly.

"What I meant to say before I made a fool out myself is that... I like you. I really lik- no. I-I l-love you," He muttered, blushing, gazing at her with hopeful eyes.

There was one emotion written all over her face.. Shock. Seeing an emotion for the first time on her face, caused Zuko to be pleased with himself, and he began to think that she would accept his confession. However, [Name] had gasped in shock, and she shook her head, indicating a no. This caused Zuko's eyes to widen as anger flared within them.

"What!? Why!?" He inquired angrily, flames enveloping his hands.

The sight of the angry firebender caused [Name]'s eyes to widen in fear, and she shook her head, infuriating the raven-haired male further.

"What your so cocky now that you cannot even reject me by speaking!?" Zuko hissed in anger, stepping closer to her, the fire in his hands burning more brightly.

[Name]'s eyes widened further before she ran away from the raven-haired male with an afraid look on her face.

Zuko watched her retreating form with an angry expression, before he shouted in frustration, and fire-bended in mid-air. Although, the rejection hurt him, Zuko had not snapped yet.

Fire. It was **everywhere**. It had now enveloped the entire premises, viciously burning and eating away the life out of anything it touched. That included all the members of Team Avatar, expect for the person who was the cause of the fire, and for the person whom they had started the fire rampage for.

In the centre of the flames, a crouched figure sat, trembling in fear as tears heavily flowed down their cheeks. Although they were crying, no sounds of bawling or sobbing were heard from their mouth.

The cause of the fire walked through it, bending the flames aside to create a path for himself. He continued to walk until he was in front of the crouched figure. He glared down at them with noxious eyes.

"This is what you get for your promiscuous actions," He began, hate clearly evident in his voice. The crying person looked up with tear-filled eyes, and just like the first time they met, glistering [E/C] gorgeous eyes met golden eyes, causing the golden-coloured eyes owner's heart to pound against his chest. However, his anger burnt brighter than his love for her.

"I was okay with you rejecting me, but to think that right after you rejected me, you kissed Sokka.. That.. That enraged me," Zuko hissed as a bright fire appeared in his hands.

[Name]'s eyes widened in fear as she crawled back to get away from the snapped Prince, however when she felt heat against the back of her arm, she stopped doing so.

"And, you're still not talking!" Zuko hissed in anger, swinging his fist at [Name], hurling the fire in his hands towards her. The [H/C] female gasped in shocked, as she threw herself on the ground to dodge the oncoming cause of her death. And, she successfully did so. More tears fell down her face, and she looked up at Zuko with a tear-filled face.

Zuko breathed heavily, infuriated at the fact that although [Name] nearly died, she still did not let out a sound. He glared at harshly, before he an idea appeared in his face.

His glare disappeared and a diabolical smirk appeared on his face. This caused [Name]'s eyes to widen as a churning feeling appeared in her stomach.

"I'll use other ways to make you utter a sound for me," He said, his smirking widening as he pulled [Name] up brutally by her arm. The said female gasped in surprised, but that surprised gasp soon turned into gasp full of pain. Zuko had pulled her to his chest, as he began to bite and suck on her neck, marking her as his, and trying to get her to utter a sound.

After years of tormenting her, he finally realized that her voice was **inaudible.**


End file.
